All About Control
by Xx.Toxic.Little.KisseS.xX
Summary: And the lack there of -kaname x zero- baby, bloodlust is only a piece of the puzzle.


**ALL ABOUT CONTROL**

_And the lack there of (kaname x zero) baby, bloodlust is only a piece of the puzzle._

_-vampire knights own me. jaffa owns very little of very little. no suey?-_

_**XxX**_

Smooth muscle shifted beneath milky skin, flexing slightly as a shirt was shrugged over the neat curves of a muscled back.

Nimble and elegant fingers moved swiftly over the front, buttoning cleanly in the blink of an eye.

The digits then moved swiftly over the front, smoothing out minute wrinkles, before they ghosted across a sinfully alluring throat to fold back the collar.

The hard swallow was audible, even from one side of the room to the other, even without the aid of inhuman senses.

The fingers drifted idly, before coming to a rest at Kanames sides. The vampire turned slightly, raising an eyebrow in question at the gulp.

Zero flushed a healthy shade of pink at being caught out, proving both how much Kanames blood had revived him and how intoxicated by the rush of pure blood he still was.

The vampire couldn't help his smirk, nor the slight shake of his head.

"You should be asleep," he scolded rather gently, "where I left you."

Zero averted his gaze in a rare show of shyness, accidently landing it on the spot beside him Kaname had vacated, proving just what had woken him.

Kaname's smirk grew. He'd learnt by now how oddly docile Zero was with a full belly and minus the... 'Sexual tension'.

The pureblood moved forward swiftly, placing his knees over Zero's so he could lean in and give the ex-human a proper greeting.

Zero pushed into it eagerly, his tongue immediately slipping past soft lips and sharp teeth to curl lovingly around Kaname's.

The vampire found himself moaning into the kiss, hands sliding gently around Zero's ears as he began to lose himself in the moment.

Then, abruptly, he pulled back - pressing a hand to Zero's chest to restrain the damn tempting boy and running the other through hair Zero himself knew to be silky smooth to the touch.

He almost lost himself again though, at the rumble of disapproval echoing in the smooth and delectable chest his hand was resting on.

"Just because you're flunking due to truancy," Kaname breathed, with a ghost of a laugh in his words, "a little self-control wouldn't kill you."

Zero offered a half hearted glare, before it softened when the vampire above him unconsciously licked kiss-bruised lips.

"We can flunk together," Zero offered, pushing up against the restraining hand and tracing the buttons of Kaname's shirt with faux innocence.

"As tempting as that sounds," the brunet understated, proven by his slight shiver, "I have to go."

"But Kaname..." Zero tilted his head to one side, silver forelocks falling over eyes made from pure slate and tarnished by all those pretty flecks of blood-red, pale cheeks heated softly turning that endearing shade of pink as a plan finally came to form, "... aren't you, thirsty?"

Kaname's hand lost strength, as did the rest of him.

Really now, that was just cheating.

The last time Kaname had tried that he'd missed three days of class and the pair were in a blissed-out, hormone-driven, blood-induced, bed-ridden and completely addicted state for just as long.

And the pureblood had to buy a new bed.

And Ichijo had walked in on them, curious about the noises.

And he would have stayed to watch too, if Yuuki (bless her soul) hasn't turned up playing savior with a shipment of stronger blood tablets.

"Zero-" Kaname whined in vague protest, though he was almost at the boy's throat already.

Zero shivered beneath him, "Yuuki'll understand," he promised, as if to compensate for his use of a trump card, "she'll smooth things out with the chairman."

Hard to deny the logic, especially with the smooth smell of Zero's willing blood so close and so freshly diluted from level E to the weird sweetness their blood combined to create between them.

"We'll never graduate at this rate," he whispered, lightly tonguing the neck bared for him.

Zero smirked, looking completely himself with the knowledge he'd won.

Self-control or not, Zero knew he held complete control over Zero here.

But as Kaname's skilled teeth sunk into his throat, they both forgot how to give a damn.

**xXx**


End file.
